Some Things Happen For a Reason
by HnH4eva
Summary: Rons in a comma, Ginny and Draco are dating, and so is Harry and Hermione. starts off as RHr (AN: i had 2 make the rating higher 4 later chapters and its just 2 b safe, if ur under 13 its suitable.)
1. Default Chapter

Hermione POV  
  
As I sat in the Common Room the night everything happened, I herd someone  
  
coming down the stairs. I was thinking about a lot of things, at the time.   
  
Mainly about my boyfriend (Ron) who had been in a comma all because of Ballatrix  
  
Lestrange. I just don't get why I wasn't as upset as I should be about it.   
  
Now don't get me wrong I love Ron, but just like a brother and not like a  
  
boyfriend, and I am upset but not like I would be if it were Harry laying in a  
  
hospital bed unconscious. I was also thinking about how Voldemort was gone. With  
  
Voldemort gone that meant a lot pf people were back including, Sirius, Lily,  
  
James, and Cedric. That was good thing that came out of this war. But the  
  
thing I started to think about more and more was who the heck would be up at  
  
this hour. Before I really had time to think about it, I looked over and saw  
  
Harry. I leaned over on him and he put his arm around me, "Why" I asked quietly.  
  
Harry sighed. "I don't know. I think we all knew one of us would die. I  
  
thought it would be me. I'm just hoping and praying that he doesn't die. Madam  
  
Pomfry said that there's not a huge chance he's ganna make it." I started  
  
crying into his shirt. Harry hugged me for a long time, kissing the top of my head, tying to calm  
  
me down. I don't think he know but I was crying about him, not about Ron.   
  
Mione I'm sure he's ganna be okay."  
  
"Harry its not him its you. You could be laying in the hospital. It could  
  
be you about to die. And quite frankly, Harry I wouldn't be able to take  
  
that." Now I was crying even harder. Then Harry held me away from him, just  
  
enough to be able to look me in the eye.   
  
"Do you mean that Mione?"  
  
"Yes" I said looking him rite back in the eye. Then he kissed me. It was  
  
nothing like kissing Ron, compared to this, kissing Ron, was like kissing my  
  
brother. After a while we broke apart and he looked me in the eye again.  
  
"Mione, I would really love to do that again, but I feel like I'm taking  
  
advantage of you. I mean you are suppose to be Ron's girlfriend . Is this ganna  
  
be like, you'll be my girlfriend until Ron comes back?"  
  
"Harry, I have to tell you something."  
  
"Okay." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they all belong to J.K. Rowling Ramy: lol read on and you will find out! gnatbuzz21: don't worry the story will get funny very soon  
  
"Harry I guess I should start from the beginning, but you have to promise not to interrupt."  
  
"Okay, I promise." he said  
  
"Well, do you remember when me and Ron first started dating ?" He nodded. "I thought I liked him more then just a friend. Then this past summer, when you came to the Burrow, a lot of the feelings I thought I had for Ron, I started to have for you. So I think I stopped feeling that way towards Ron. I was going to tell him about it to day but he's not exactly here for me to tell him is he?" I said with a faint smile. "Also when you came to the Burrow a lot of the problems started occurring. We really never fought until then. When you and Cho started dating and then broke up, that was when I really wanted to break up with Ron."  
  
"So you wanna go out with me?"  
  
"Do you think I would have let you kiss me if I didn't?"  
  
He smiled and then kissed me again  
  
~  
  
So now its only been about three years since we've been dating and we couldn't be happier. We are getting married in a few years. Im here to bring you up on everything that has happened, from our first fight, to our first night in our flat together.  
  
~  
  
After about a two months Ron was finally okay, and back at school. Everyone was happy that he was okay, but now the problem was that Harry and Hermione had to tell him that they were dating.  
  
The plan was to give him two months back., and Hermione was going to take him to Hogsmead and tell him that it was over. Then Harry was going to ask Hermione out a week later. Never in either of their lives did they suspect what happened happen the way it did. Everyone's POV  
  
Ron was walking down the hall when he saw something that made him think he lost his mind.  
  
A Ravenclaw sixth year saw Ron looking at them, so she walked over to him and said: "They make a perfect couple, don't they?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." he said. Then he started running were he wasn't sure, but he was.  
  
A little while later Harry and Hermione walked over to Ginny and Draco (who was now dating Ginny, and was one of Harry's best friends.) and Lavender. Harry saw Ron outside and told everyone he'd be right back.  
  
Harry walked outside "Hi Ron" he said siting down next to him.  
  
"Hi" he mumbled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked  
  
"On nothing. Well maybe it's the fact that I got kicked off the Quidditch teem by my "best friend" I have loads of home work and tests to catch up on. And to top it all off, my girlfriend wont even kiss me because she takes to much time snogging you in the hallways!" he said getting louder with every word. "And you weren't even going to tell me!"  
  
"Yes we were! She was going out with you tonight and she was going to tell you it was over!" Ron got up and started running towards the castle, Harry got up and fallowed him.  
  
Ron got into the castle, looked for the person he was looking for, found her, and ran over to her, "Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah, Ron?" she said in your sweetest voice. 


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hi. ummm...........im soooo sorry 4 not updating 4 so long but my BF does it 4 me and I was punished 4 a week, I had state test the past 2 weeks I, and a lot of stuff happened so I couldn't get it 2 her, I promise I will try 2 update more often, so here's chapter 3  
  
"Don't 'yeah Ron' me! I know about you and Harry." Hermione looked over at Harry who was standing next to Draco. Draco had his arm around Ginny and was lucky Ron didn't notice, because he was likely to go insane. Harry walked over to Hermione as if to give her some comfort. Ron was staring Hermione right in the eye, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Hermione how long?" Ron asked as if they were the only people around, he sounded very sad. "Ron...I was going to tell you..." Hermione said, trying to find the right words  
  
"How long?!" Ron said louder then the first time  
  
"The night it all happened. I was going to brake up with you the day after the war was over. If we didn't make it then I wasn't going to have to tell you. Do you even realize how hard it is to brake up with one of your best friends, who is in love with you? No you don't, and you never will." Hermione said, now on the verge of crying.  
  
"Hermione, do you realize how hard it is to see your best friend, kissing your girlfriend? No you don't. Here I am, lying in a hospital bed, and you are kissing him!" Ron said pointing at Harry.  
  
"Ron, leave Harry out of this." Ginny said  
  
Ron turned around to look at his sister, and then realized Draco was their and had his arm around Ginny no less. "What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"Oh...yeah Ron we meant to tell you about that too. We are...well...we are kinda...well I don't know any other way to say this...we are dating." Ginny said cautiously  
  
"Oh, now you have a boyfriend now too?! Anything, anything at all you would like to tell me? Harry I need to ask you something."  
  
"Yeah Ron" Harry said  
  
"How in the world could you let my little sister date him?!" Ron said pointing at Draco  
  
"Ron! Ginny is not a little girl anymore! She's sixteen-years0old! You are acting like she's six. Besides Draco is really nice. He loves her Ron, he cares about! He said sorry to all of us, even came down to the Hospital Wing and said sorry to you! I checked him out before I let her go out with him. He's one of our best friends now Ron. Between two and a half months Ron, everything changed. You can't be gone that long and expect everything to be the same!" Harry said a little annoyed at Ron  
  
"Harry, he can't be nice; he's DRACO MALFOY for god sakes! The guy we've been worst enemies with for the past, what 6 years, and now you're best friends with him. And you" Ron said rounding on Ginny "are dating him. I have to talk to you later." He turned back to Harry and Hermione "I'm really shocked that you would do this to me Herm. I thought you loved me. I thought you cared about me. Didn't the past year we spent together mean anything to you?"  
  
Hermione, who was still on the verge of crying said to Ron shakily "Yeah Ron, it did mean something to me. It let me realize how I feel about Harry. Also that you are a great friend, but not a great boyfriend."  
  
"Fine," He said turning around and walking a little bit, and then he turned around ands said, "You know, I really thought that your friends aren't suppose to do things like this, but I guess I was wrong." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Harry, he's never going to talk to us again is he?" Hermione said crying into Harry's shirt.  
  
Harry had his arm around her trying hopelessly to calm her down. "Look Mione, he will in a few years okay? Everything will be fine. Don't worry." He kissed her "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I just thought he would take it better. But I guess, I should have known he wouldn't"  
  
"I know I wish he did too, but he didn't. Are you sorry we did this?"  
  
"No I don't, and never will be. I love you completely." she smiled at him , and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I love you too." he said kissing her "I don't have any regrets either."  
  
"Good, because if you did its to late." she said smiling  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron's P. O. V.  
  
A few weeks later I was leaning against a wall, watching Harry and Hermione. He saw Harry walk over to her and, decided to listen to them.   
  
"Miss Granger." Harry said waiting for Hermione to turn around "May I have the pleasure of taking you to Hogsmead this weekend?"  
  
"Yes you may Mr. Potter." she said giggling ans smiling  
  
Harry put his arms on either side of her, trapping her against the wall, and kissed her.  
  
As I watched Hermione I realized she was happy. She liked the romance stuff. She liked the things Harry does. The way he talks to her, kisses her, everything he does for her. He knew that she loved him, and that he loved her. But wasn't it suppose to be *I* loved her, and *she* loved me still? But she didn't, she loved *Harry*, which made me mad. I slid down against the wall, and a few minutes later I felt someone sit down next to me. "What do you want? Oh wait, I think I know. To rub it in my face that she doesn't like me right?"  
  
"Ron, you have to get over this. Its over, she's not going to come running back into your life. If that's what you think, then stop. I lover her, she loves me, and that's it. Get it into your head. Its just like Ginny and Draco, they are in love. I really hope you get that one day, and if you ever do then come talk to me." Harry said standing up and turning to walk away, but then he turned back around. "You know you really should give Draco a chance. He's a lot nicer then you are at times. Then he walked away, leaving me to my thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After watching Harry fade away into the crowd that was always around Hogwarts, I thought about what he said, and decided I don't care. I was going to make Hermione fall in love with me again. With that idea in my mind, I got up walking in the direction of the Library to talk to Hermione.  
  
"Hey Herm." I said sitting down next to her  
  
"Hi Ron" she said unenthusiastically. She was mad at him and didn't really want to talk to him.  
  
"I wanna talk to you about something." I said  
  
"What?" she asked annoyed. He hadn't spoken to her for two weeks, and he comes out of nowhere to talk to her about, who knows what.  
  
"Well, I heard you and Harry talking before. I couldn't help notice how you never told me to do stuff like that. The romantic stuff, you know?"  
  
"Ron, I shouldn't have had to tell you. You should have known. That's one of the reasons I broke up with you."  
  
"Then, if I am romantic will you take me back?"  
  
She couldn't believe what he just said, that was probably the most ridiculous thing he ever said over the past seven years she knew him. "No Ron! I AM I-N L-O-V-E W-I-T-H H-A-R-R-Y! Not you! Get that in you head! Okay? Good. Bye. I am going to talk to Harry. Who I love. Who is not you. Bye." she said, standing up and walking out of the library. I watched her walk off to see her boyfriend, who he was not. And she just made it very clear I never would be again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Harry?" Hermione said walking into the Common Room.  
  
"Yeah, Mione?" Harry answered  
  
"Um..." She started, this was going to be hard to tell him. "Well, Ron sort of, well he kid of, "she took a deep breath, "Ron just asked me out."  
  
"What did you say to him?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Hey don't roll your eyes at me Im stupid!" Harry said defensively  
  
Hermione giggled, "What do you think I said?" she asked sitting down on the couch next to him. "Yes? I love you, Ill go upstairs and break up with Harry rite now? I love you and dont think I could ever say it to any one but you."  
  
"I know, I was just kidding, but I think I need to have a talk with Ron. Ill be back in a little while okay?" Harry said standing up.  
  
"Okay, but take Draco with you, he wanted to speak with Ron as well." she stood up, and kissed him. "I love you." she whispered in his ear.  
  
"I know you do, I am just so easy to love." she glared at him, "I love you too." he said and with that he walked out the door to the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
When he got the door he knocked, and Draco came to the door. "Hey Harry"  
  
"Hi Draco." Harry replied, "Im going to talk to Ron, Mione said you wanted to talk to him too?"  
  
"Yeah, Im dating his sister, I would at least like him to know I actually love her."  
  
"I can understand that."  
  
"Why do you need to talk to him?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, he asked Mione out, again, and its kind of getting annoying, to me and her. I had a talk with him before he asked her out, but I guess for some reason, its just not in his head." Harry said as he and Draco started walking down the hall.  
"Where is he?" Draco asked  
  
"On the Quidditch pitch, I saw him out the window. I guess that's another thing he doesn't get, the fact that he's not on the Quidditch team any more."  
  
"Harry, did I mess everything up?" Draco asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"No, me and Mione did. Or I think we did any way. I guess we shouldn't really been kissing in the hallways. But you know, when you just really have to kiss her, and its just not really something you can stop."  
  
"Harry I know, but he also knows, he has the same problem." Draco said "He really loves her just as much as you do, but that doesn't give him the rite to ask her out. But you would think he would just want her to be happy, and she really is with you."  
  
"That's what he doesn't get, he thinks she's unhappy with me. HE thinks her life was so much better when he was her boyfriend."  
  
"Did she tell him she doesn't love him?"  
  
"She's told him I've told him, he's heard us say it to each other."  
  
"He really took this very hard, didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, he did."  
  
By this time the two had reached the doors, ready to have a long talk with Ron.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I got one more chapter up! As I said it will be a while until I update so this will most likely be the last chapter 4 a few weeks.

Chapter 6

It was just after Quidditch practice while Harry was still in the locker room when Ron walked in. "What do you want now?" Harry asked irritated

"I wanted to talk to you." Ron replied plainly.

"We've been talking all day Ron, I don't see what we could possibly have left to talk about."

"There's been people around all day, I would like to, if possibly talk to you alone."

"Fine, but make it quick."

"Why did you have to do this to me? Did you just want to make my life more miserable that it already is?" Ron asked "Cause, congratulations, you did it Harry, your little plan worked."

"Ron those were not my intentions; and since when did you have a worse life than me? Last time I checked you had seven people who really care about you, and you've had that your whole life. I had people who loved me for one year Ron, one. Since I was old enough to reach the top of the counter, I was probably cooking for the sorry excuse I had for a family. Sure, you may not have had a huge perfect house, but it was better that a cupboard under a staircase. I finally meet people who actually like me, and what happens? I find out being around them puts them in a lot of danger. Ron you don' have any idea of what a scary thought it would be if the fate of the world was on you shoulders. All the things that happened to me, I would have been overly happy to give that stress all to you, believe me I would have any second of the day. Having to live with the thought that I almost killed my godfather once, and that I got another chance, and because of y own stupidity he ended up dieing any way. Knowing that I could have been expelled from the only place I ever had friends, where I actually fit in, that scared me. My fifth year was the hardest year I ever spent at Hogwarts, and probably the most scared I've ever been in my life, including when I killed Voldemorte." He added when Ron opened his mouth to say something. "Then on top of all that the very next year I was swamped with home work which interfered with me being Quidditch Captain, and having to handle Mione."

"What do you mean you had to handle her? She was just fine, she was always happy I made sure of that. "Ron said sounding very proud of himself.

"See, Ron that's just it, she wasn't very happy, she wasn't happy at all. All lot of the time she would come to me crying. If you still think you have a worse life that me Ron then you have something seriously wrong with you. Now I waited sixteen years to have just what you have. I used to pray for it all the time. I just wanted to have a mum, dad, and when I was older a girlfriend who loved me. I finally got what I wanted but I also got a lot more. I got a godfather, good friends, and a best friend."

"You don't have a best friend any more." Ron said harshly

"Yes I do, he's inside, and his name is Draco Malfoy." Harry said. Then he turned around and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Harry got back to the Common Room, the only thing he wanted to do was go out with Hermione, so all he had to do was find her. So he quickly looked around the room, and spotted her over by Ginny and Lavender.

He slowly walked over to her, putting his finger to his mouth so Lavender wouldn't tell Hermione that he was coming, and put his arms around her waist.

"Guess who." Harry said.

"Well, Im going to take a wild guess and say its Harry, beings not many other people would do this." Hermione said turning around in his grip, smiling. "Where did you go?"

"Well, I was in the locker room, and Ron came in, he wanted to talk." Harry said.

"Again? Does he just not understand what's happened, like that I don't love him?" Hermione asked sighing into Harry's shirt. "There's no hope for him, I swear."

"He'll come around." Harry said. "You wanna go outside?"

"But its after hours." She pointed out

"Yes, true, but I have an Invisibility Cloak." He said. Seeing her face he added, "You always used to before we started dating. That's no fare!"

"That's because you had a different idea for the use of it." she said with a smirk. "And stop using that face you look like a baby." He continued "Oh, fine!"

"See, if I was to have stopped, you wouldn't have come! Would you?" He said, smiling smugly.

"You're being smart." she said pointedly

"Yes, well I've been around you to much." He said kissing her quickly, then running up the stairs to get the cloak.

Hermione slowly turned back to Lavender and Ginny, "Guys, um... do you think you could possibly, well... um...." Hermione mumbled "See Harry wants me to go outside with him, could you guys-"

"Cover for you?" Lavender asked

"Would you?" She asked, a huge smile forming on her face.

"Oh course we will Mione, no problem." Ginny said, smiling.

"Now you go have fun, and make it worth us risking our necks for you." Lavender added, giggling.

"I will!" Hermione said running up the stairs to the girls dorms to change.

About ten minutes later both Harry and Hermione went down stairs to meet each other. They slipped under the Invisibility Cloak and out the Portrait.

"Harry?" someone's voice said.

"Yeah, Dad?" Harry asked back, as Hermione looked up at him, looking incredibly horrified.

"Is Hermione with you?" Sirius suddenly asked.

"Um... Yeah, why?" Harry said, unsure of what to say.

"Just wondering, have a nice night!"

"Okay, bye." They both said, walking away.

"James, why do you let them do that, you're a Professor, you're supposed to tell them to go back not, 'Oh have a nice night'!" Lily said annoyed.

"That wasn't me! It was Sirius!" James said pointing at his best friend.

"Well you still should have stopped him James." Lily said

"Oh, come on Lil, they're kids. I remember doing that with you quite a bit when we were there age." James said putting his arms around his wife. "Plus, I may be his Professor during the day, but at night I am his father, and his curfew would be later than this!"

"Okay, whatever." Lily said, starting to walk away.

"You're lucky." Sirius suddenly said

"What?" James said

"You're lucky. I mean, you have a family James, you have a wife, a kid. What more could you want. And what kills me is that I could have had that too, with Emma. But yet damn Peter Pettigrew, had to go ruin that for me!" Sirius said angrily.

"Mate, I think its time I told you something." James said, as Sirius slowly turned around. "Emma, well, she still loves you. She lives in the house you guys bought, Hagrid gave her your motorcycle. We didn't want to tell her that you were going to be alive again until we were sure you definitely were. She never believed you sold us to Voldemort."

"So, she's still wants to marry me?" Sirius said hopefully.

"Yes." James said

"I'll see you later, I gotta go to my house!" Sirius screamed as he ran down the hallway.

Outside By the Lake

"Mione," Harry said, suddenly breaking their kiss.

"Hmm... yeah?" she said smiling up at him.

"Can we move in together when schools over?" He said

"What?" she said

"Can we move in together after school ends?" Harry asked again. "I mean we don't have to, its just Im ganna miss you."

"Oh my God, I love you so much." Hermione said putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"So I guess it's a yes then?" Harry said smiling as he kissed her again.

"What made you just say that?" Hermione asked after a minute.

"Well, I guess I just realized how lucky I am. I always just wanted to have what I have now, you, parents, godparent, and really good friends. You guys take the time to listen to me and really care about me, and I know we all are pretty much completely safe, I just needed to tell you, because I love you so much and if I wasn't around you for the rest of my life, I think I might go crazy.." Harry said thoughtfully.

"I love you so much." Hermione said kissing him again.

Sirius and Emma's house

Sirius was standing outside of the house he had bought so many years ago, with the one person he knew he wanted to sped the rest of his life with. But that part had still not happened yet. He was still alone, and not married.

Now that he was there, he had not Idea what he was going to say, as he hadn't thought about it when he had left the castle. So he decided to knock on the door and hope for the best.

The door opened slowly and their stood the woman he had not seen for fifteen years, and she looked stunned. "Sirius?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hi." He said smiling at her.

"Oh my god. This...this cant be happening... I mean... you're dead, you have been two years. How... how could you be standing here in my living room. Am I dreaming?" Emma said, incredibly confused.

"Em, you're not dreaming, Im here, Dumbledore brought me back. I am really standing here in your living room. James and Lily are back too." He said, still smiling. "Could I come in?"

"Of course you can." Emma said, taking his hand and walking them into a small room.

Once they sat down Sirius looked at Emma for a moment and then very suddenly said, "Look... I know this must be really weird for you, and I don't have to stay... I just really missed you, and had to see you."

"I want you to stay though, I really missed you too. When they started to say that you killed Lily and James, I couldn't and wouldn't believe it. I knew one day you would come back, and now you did." Emma said happily, hugging him.

"Can I kiss you?" Sirius asked quietly after a minute.

"Yes." Emma replied.

When he kissed her, for once, after sixteen years, he finally felt rite. He felt as if the world was completely perfect, and great, and nothing bad would ever happen to him ever again. He was home.

The next morning Sirius woke up in a place he had not been in for many, many, years. He rolled over and gently shook Emma awake, and she finally opened her eyes.

"Hey," Emma said smiling.

"Hey," He said back, leaning down to kiss her. "I gotta go back to Hogwarts."

"Oh, do you have to?" she whined

"Yes, but, well, would you like to come? Im sure Harry would love to meat his godmother." Sirius said hopefully.

"Sure! Ill go get ready." and with that Emma hopped out of their bed, and went into the bathroom, leaving Sirius alone.

At Hogwarts (Boys Dorm)

When Harry woke up, he was surprisingly, not very tired, so he decided to get up, and visit Hermione. So within minutes he found himself in front of the dorm room he knew witch to be Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati's, and knocking. (A/N: I know that boys really can't or shouldn't be up in the girls dorms, but when I wrote this I didn't know that, so Im leaving it.)

"Oh, hi Harry." Lavender said quietly, ushering him in.

"Hey Lav. Is Mione up?"

"No. We can't seem to wake her up, we know you guys got in late last night, but really, you would think she would at least move." Parvati said, annoyance shown in her voice.

"I can try, I know how to wake her up." Harry said, walking over to the bed he assumed to be his girlfriends.

"Mione, come on wake up." Harry said, "Mione, its time to get up." then he leaned down and kissed her, until he felt her kissing him back, then stopped.

"What did you do that for?" she asked, opening her eyes and wacking him in the head.

"Because, I needed to wake you up." Harry said, smiling smugly, but also rubbing his head where he was hit.

"What ever, turn around for a minute I gotta get dressed." Hermione retorted

"Okay," He said

"So what did you need?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"Well, on my way up here my mum told me they needed to talk with us." Harry said, turning back around.

"Okay. When?"

"Now, sound good?"

"Sure." she said, grabbing his hand. "See you guys later." and with that they started to walk down the hall.

The second they walked into the room there was an outburst of "oh my God! Lily is that him?"

"Yes, that is Harry, and his girlfriend, Hermione Granger." Lily said

"God, Harry, you look like James." Emma said

"Um... thanks." harry said, really unsure what he should be saying to the woman. "Um... not to be rude or anything, but, um..., who are you?"

Sirius suddenly stood up behind Emma, and said "Harry, this is your godmother, Emma."


	9. Important NA

I am so sorry I haven't updated for so long, and you all probably hate me. The reason is I am no longer aloud on fanfiction due to a PG-13 story found on my favorite list that (as my friend says is blackmail) my aunt printed out and showed my parents. At the time my computer is broke and I can't update until it is fixed and my Aunt is still staying with us. I swear I will try to update soon so please don't lose faith in me I will update again.


End file.
